dennimfandomcom-20200214-history
Denise
Denise is Mind and Mind's boyfriend's daughter from an alternate reality. She only makes one appearance and is accompanied by three half-siblings, named Mindy, Dennis and Denny, who do make multiple appearances. She is 11 years old. While she was a welcomed child during Mind's early stages of pregnancy, her existence ended up giving her mother grief after the father stepped out of the relationship. Dennim was quick to pick up the role of her partner after this and accepted Denise as his own. As Dennim had proven himself to be a loyal friend during Mind's time of need and they started dating before her last month of pregnancy, Mind gave her daughter the name "Denise", referring back to Dennim's name, as a sign of gratitude. While Denise's real father abandoned her pregnant mother without giving it much thought, he did try to fight for the right to see her the moment she was born. Though, he was escorted out of the hospital when Mind refused to acknowledge him and Dennim was already present, claiming to be the father. Afterwards Dennim registered himself as Denise's biological father, erasing all rights Mind's ex might've had if she let him sign the papers. Mind and Dennim debated if this was the right thing to do, but Dennim argued that "their daughter" would not be interested in meeting him. When Denise is 18 years old, her mother decides to tell her the truth, but she doesn't care for the offer to meet her real father, as she considers Dennim to be just that. Denise's most noticeable personality traits are that of playfulness and inexhaustible kindness, but her fixation with her stepfather is what defines her character. She has pointy facial features, blonde curly hair, black eyes, and wears a green dress with white shoes. Relationships Mind Denise is alot like her mother in the sense they are kind and like being around people, making the two of them a good match. After Mind was freed from her abusive home and started dating Dennim, she no longer suffered from anxiety or depression, and developed a sense of humor that compliments Dennim's. Denise shares the same trait, despite not understanding her stepfather's humor most of the time. They've never fought, as Denise likes to please and Mind's long exposure to Dennim's antics gave her an especially high level of tolerance. Of all children, Denise is the most eager to spend time with her mother. ---- Dennim Dennim and Denise have a strong, but unusual relationship. She constantly demands his attention and approval, but at the same time acts like a mother figure towards the playful Dennim. Denise has trouble detecting sarcasm and doesn't fully understand his sense of humor, which makes Dennim appears dense or clueless in her eyes. Most of her responses to his jokes are polite clarifications, but Dennim is not offended by this and her addiction to his presence is considered the best form of flattery. Dennim likes all of his children equally, and likes to equally tease them, but Denise is the only one who fully enjoys his company and is not turned off by his antics, making it look like he favours her because of their tolerance for each other. While Dennim bears a hatred for Mind's ex, he never saw a reason to mistreat Denise, and considers the fact she is Mind's daughter to be more important. ---- Mindy Denise has always been fascinated with her younger half-sister, mainly because she shares Dennim's appearance. She considers her to be the perfect image of beauty, going so far as to compare her to the character Snow White; a compliment that never impressed Mindy. Because Mindy is a serious and mature character, she never cared much for Denise's forced playtimes or her awkward flattery. She thinks her sister's obsession with her father is creepy, but never publicly commented on it. Not until after Mindy was born did Denise realise how little she looked like Dennim. ---- Dennis ---- Denny Denise thinks Denny is extremely cute, and likes taking care of him whenever their mother is occupied doing something else. Denny, on the other hand, thinks she's overwhelming and doesn't like being around her. He's often left the room before Denise can show up to shower him with sweet talk and attention. ---- Mind's boyfriend Denise has no relationship with her biological father, and bears the same resentment for him as Dennim does, despite having never met him. Made Appearances This character appears in the following stories (the size of their role portrayed in the number of asterisks pictured): * Remarried With Insanity (*) See Also * Mindy (younger half-sister) * Dennis (younger half-brother) *Denny (younger half-brother) * Mind's boyfriend (father) Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Female characters Category:Human characters